Birthday Surprise
by wwfanz
Summary: A thirteen-year old Stephanie McMahon is upset because everyone has forgotten her birthday.


Stephanie McMahon was sitting in her bedroom, making a list of things that she wanted for her 14th birthday. She had just started high school, and all of the kids just thought she was a spoiled rich girl who got whatever she wanted. So with that in mind, she made her list short, with items no more expensive than 50. Stephanie sealed the piece of paper in an envelope, before taking it into her father's office downstairs. No one was in the office at the time, so Stephanie placed it right in the center of his desk. No one could miss it. Vince then walked into his office while on his phone, placing another envelope down on his desk before leaving again. Stephanie walked back upstairs, turning her stereo up as loud as it could go. She started dancing on her floor to the music. That is, until her brother opened the door. She turned very quickly and fell to the ground. Shane ran to her aide, realizing that she was injured very badly. He turned off her stereo and ran to get their mother. Stephanie lay on the ground, with tears just rolling down her face. Finally, Linda ran into the room and took a look at her leg. Once she took one look at it, they packed themselves in the car and drove to the hospital. Stephanie was rushed into the emergency room, and soon discovered that she had a broken leg. The next thing she would remember is sitting in her hospital room, and a cast on her left leg. Both her mother and brother were in the room with her when she awoke. Stephanie was confused. Why wasn't her father with her after she broke her leg? He had been there through everything else. Why not this? "Where's dad?" She asked, looking at her mother like a scared puppy. 

"Your father is working. You know that." Linda walked over and sat on the hospital bed with her. "But it's okay. Shane and I are here." Linda brushed her hair back with her hand as Shane's friends; Pete and Rodney entered the room. Stephanie's face turned from comforted, to angry.

Rodney walked over to Stephanie and gave her some flowers. "Here, these are for you. The prettiest girl in the world."

Stephanie just stared Rodney in his eyes. "I don't want your flowers Rodney! And for the last time, I am not going out on a date with you!" She threw the flowers in his face and covered hers with a pillow.

"Fine. That's the last time I'm being nice to you." Rodney got pissed off and stormed out of the hospital room.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon! He was being nice to you. I want you to apologize to him." Linda got up and brought Rodney back into the hospital room.

"I'm sorry Rodney." Stephanie said, in a low tone.

"I know you didn't mean it Stephy." Rodney walked over and sat down on the bed with Stephanie, putting his arm around her. "Now will you go out with me when you get out of this place?"

"No!" Stephanie yelled, pushing him away.

"It was worth a try." Rodney, Pete, and Shane walked downstairs to the cafeteria. Leaving Stephanie and her mother alone in the room.

Two days later, Stephanie was released from the hospital. She looked through her get well cards, hoping that she missed one from her father. Nothing. She hadn't seen or heard from him since she saw him go into his office before she broke her leg. When Stephanie walked in the door, she saw her father stretched out on the couch. He was watching a tape of Raw for that week. When he walked over with his arms open for a hug, she just looked dead into his eyes. Stephanie then felt like she was going to cry and walked upstairs, as Shane helped her. He helped her to get situated, while she wrote horrible letters to her father. No one ever saw any of them, but they helped her get her anger out. Shane left her be, and Stephanie turned on her stereo. It was the same song that she was listening to when she broke her leg. Her anger was building up. "Mom!" She yelled, as Linda rushed upstairs as fast as possible. "Can we sue Madonna?"

Linda laughed, but then saw that her daughter was serious. "Why would you want to sue Madonna? You love Madonna."

"I used to like Madonna. Until she made me break my leg."

Linda sat next to Stephanie. "Aww, sweetie. It's not Madonna's fault you slipped and broke your leg."

"Than can we kick Shane out of the family for making me break my leg."

"That, I think I can handle. How about we settle this in our family court?"

"Mom, family court worked when I was four. Not when I'm turning fourteen in a couple days."

"Oh, that's right." Linda said, surprised.

Stephanie sat up and looked her mother in the eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot? I put my birthday list on dad's desk the day I broke my leg."

Linda looked at Stephanie, and then rushed down to Vince's office. She saw an envelope and opened it. "Pool table, new computers, a big screen TV..." She started to read, before looking at the envelope. It was Vince's list of things for his new office at work. She rushed out to the family room where Vince was, still watching the tape of Raw. "Vince weren't you suppose to turn in your list of things for your new office at work two days ago."

Vince looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? I did turn it in."

Linda walked over to her husband, showing him the piece of paper. "I think you gave them Stephanie's birthday list."

Vince grabbed the paper and checked it. "Stephanie's birthday?" He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "That's right. No wonder the people were acting weird over the phone when I talked to them." Vince started off towards his office. "Don't let Stephanie know about this." He closed his office door and started making phone calls.

Back upstairs; Stephanie had tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew that Vince misplaced her birthday list and everyone forgot her birthday was in a week. Linda knocked on her already open door, before walking into the room. She saw her daughter crying, so she went and sat down with her. "You forgot my birthday." Stephanie pushed her mother away. She tried walking back over, but Stephanie would keep her away. Stephanie got up and pushed her mother out the door, locking it. She turned on the TV and watched MTV, as she cried herself to sleep. When Stephanie awoke, the first thing she heard was the song "Take My Breath Away". She opened her eyes and saw a photo of Rodney just below her bed. It was of her giving him a headlock in the wrestling ring. Stephanie began to laugh, then realizing that she had a crush on Rodney. She looked out her bedroom window and saw the guys playing football in the backyard. "Rodney!" She yelled, getting the attention of everyone. "Are you serious about that date?" Rodney's jaw dropped in disbelief. "I mean, if you don't want to..." Rodney ran into the house and up the stairs as Stephanie opened her bedroom door.

"Stephy, are you serious? You want to go out with me." Rodney still couldn't believe it.

"Sure Rodney. Pick me up this Saturday." Stephanie stuck a flower behind his ear.

Rodney looked confused. "That's your birthday."

"You remembered." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, closed the door, and jumped onto her bed. All of the feelings then drifted away. "What did I just do?" Stephanie buried herself in her pillow, wishing that she didn't just do that.

Linda came in with Stephanie's dinner and looked at her cast. It read "Sept. 24 - The Happiest Day Of My Life". She was confused, until she realized Rodney had wrote it. "Stephanie, why did Rodney write this on your cast?"

Stephanie picked her head up and looked at her cast. "Oh, no." She fell back down on her pillow. "I told Rodney I'd go out with him on my birthday."


End file.
